


Blank Space: Uncut

by rakai_asaju



Series: Blank Space - Uncut (Crossover Pacific Rim x Naruto) [1]
Category: Naruto, Pacific Rim
Genre: Fusion, M/M, Pacific Rim - Freeform, ShikaTema, naruto - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakai_asaju/pseuds/rakai_asaju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temari Sabaku, pilot Jeager yang pernah trauma karena kehilangan parter dan kakak, ditugaskan untuk mengendalikan Jeager baru, Desert Deer, bersama Shikamaru, mekanik jenius mantan pilot yang comeback. Mampukan mereka berbagi ingatan, mengingat Shikamaru menyimpan rapat masa lalunya, dan Temari memiliki ingatan yang cacat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Space: Uncut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambudaff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambudaff/gifts), [sukeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/gifts), [Asha D.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Asha+D.), [ShikaTema fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ShikaTema+fans).



“Aku ingin kau kembali bertempur, Temari.”

Temari hanya diam. Seperti yang selalu dikenal Yashamaru, sang Marshall. Ekspresi gadis itu selalu keras, tak gampang menunjukkan kelemahannya. Meskipun demikian, ia yakin gadis itu akan bersedia, karena loyalitas dan kepeduliannya pada kelangsungan hidup umat manusia tak diragukan.

Namun, tawaran ini memang beresiko. Ini bukan sekedar apakah ia bisa kembali mengendalikan Jeager, atau mencari pilot pengganti yang cocok. Satu masalah ini terasa menuntut penyelesaian lebih, sedikit  membebaninya secara emosional. Karena menawarkan Temari kembali juga berarti memberikan gadis itu untuk menemukan kembali masa lalunya.

“Aku tak bisa.” Jawab Temari. “Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan Kankuro.”

Yashamaru telah menyinggung kenangan sedih setahun yang lalu, ketika Kankuro gugur. Meskipun Temari, dengan luar biasa, berhasil selamat, bahkan pulih secara fisik dan mental, insiden itu telah meninggalkan jejak dalam ingatannya. Seperti bekas luka yang tak bisa hilang.    

“Kau masih yang terbaik. Aku berjudi antara kehilangan Jeager lagi atau mencari pengganti Kankuro.” Yashamaru menatapnya penuh kepercayaan.  “Gaara bisa melakukan sinkronisasi dengan Naruto, orang yang bukan sedarah dengannya. Aku yakin kau juga bisa.”

Temari membalas tatapan itu, lalu melemparkan pandangan ke pemandangan di jendela. PIkirannya menerawang jauh. Hari-hari pemulihan yang telah ia lewati, berbagai tes dan pengujian simulasi, ia memang masih memenuhi semua kriteria sebagai pilot. Bahkan setelah insiden gugurnya Kankuro. 

Tetapi…

“Meskipun aku mau, tak ada yang bisa melakukan _drift_ denganku.”

Yashamaru menghela nafas.

“Tidak ada yang salah dengan ingatanmu, Temari.”

_Meskipun… ada catatan khusus tentang itu._

“Aku hanya harus menemukan orang yang tubuh dan pikirannya cukup kuat untuk berpasangan denganmu. Aku akan mencari kandidat dari seluruh dunia, untuk menemukannya.” Yashamaru berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Temari tersenyum tipis. Menoleh pada Yashamaru.

“Kalau kau bisa menemukannya, aku akan kembali.”

::

::

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Pacific Rim belong to Guilelmo del Toro.

Warning: AU, setting menggunakan Pacific Rim, karakter menggunakan Naruto. Beberapa istilah dalam Pacific Rim disesuikan untuk kepentingan plot. Disini, Shikamaru lebih tua lima tahun dari Temari. Kankuro adalah kakak tertua dan sudah mati.

Explicit content, gore, genre sci-fi – adventure, typos, beberapa istilah ilmiah dan dalam Pacific Rim yang mungkin agak sulit dimegerti, alur maju-mundur berganti-ganti.

Pernah dipublish di Fanfiction dengan judul sama, namun ini adalah versi panjangnya (uncut). 

Pair: ShikaTema, NaruGaa, ItaSasu, AsumaKurenai.

::

::

**BLANK SPACE**

::

::

_Ada kenangan, ada ingatan. Semuanya berkelindan dengan insting dan perasaan. Hal-hal sedih sama kuatnya dengan suka dan cita. Melekat erat dalam perjalanan hidup._

_Kalau ingatan menjadikan kita punya entitas, apa yang tersisa ketika semuanya terenggut pergi?_

**Pangkalan militer Jeager, Miami, tiga hari kemudian.**

“Aku bisa melakukannya dengan Naruto, aku yakin kau juga bisa, Kak.” Gaara menjawab, sembari memanjat bagian lengan kiri Jeager yang dikendarainya, tangannya melap Jeager merah bata yang dikendarainya bersama Naruto setahun terakhir, Red Fox. Di atasnya, Naruto sedang membersihkan bagian bahu Jeager. Naruto melihat _bluetooth_ yang terpasang di telinga kanan Gaara, mengetahui kalau Gaara bukan sedang bicara sendiri, tapi sedang berbincang via telepon. Mungkin kakaknya yang berada di Hongkong.  

“Bagaimana kau melakukannya dengan Naruto?” tanya Temari.

“Hanya kerelaan berbagi. Sekarang dia sudah tahu luar dan dalamku.”

Gaara mendengar helaan nafas berat di sambungan. “Kau tahu itu tak mudah, Gaara.”

“Mudah saja, kak. Kau orang yang sangat logis, tahu bagaimana membagi pikiran, mana yang penting mana yang tidak. Itu kemampuan yang cukup jarang, tapi kita memilikinya.” Gaara memeras kain pembersihnya.  “Kalaupun ada yang bisa menyaingi, hanya orang jenius. Tapi juga harus cukup berani dan kejam untuk bertempur. ” _Tapi, orang semacam itu jarang_. Lanjut Gaara dalam hati.   

“Kakakmu?” Bisik Naruto. Gaara mengangguk, mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Naruto.

“Hoi, kalian! Kalau sudah selesai, segera melapor ke ruang kontrol!” Shikamaru,  staf mekanik Jeager, berteriak kepada mereka berdua. Hanya di Miami, para pilot wajib ikut membersihkan robot mereka bila tidak ada pekerjaan. 

“Oke!” Balas Naruto.

Gaara hanya menatap Shikamaru sebentar, yang sudah berbalik untuk mengecek mesin yang lain.

Satu pemahaman melintas cepat di kepala Gaara.

“Kak, ada satu calon yang bisa masuk daftar Yashamaru.” Gaara tiba-tiba berkata.

“Dia juga mantan pilot yang mengundurkan diri karena rekannya gugur. Aku akan mengkontak Yashamaru.”

-o0o-

**Hongkong, Pangkalan Militer Jeager, dua bulan kemudian**

Temari berlari dengan payung di tengah angin kencang. Yashamaru sudah berdiri di pangkalan sejak lima menit lalu, ketika langit mulai menghitam dan hujan turun dengan rintik. Rambutnya berkibar-kibar ketika helikopter besar mendarat di pangkalan. Jelas, Yashamaru sedang menunggu tamu istimewa. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih ketika Temari datang membawakannya payung.

Ia menengadah ke atas ketika sebuah helikopter besar mendekat  di landasan.

Temari mengira pastilah orang penting sehingga Mashall harus menyambutnya sendiri. Rambut pirangnya berkibar ketika helicopter mendarat menyentuh landasan.  

Pintu helicopter membuka dengan suara desingan pelan.

Temari sedikit menebak-nebak siapa gerangan yang ditunggu Yashamaru.

Pria berambut hitam, rambutnya dikuncir di atas kepala, dengan beberapa helai rambut berantakan tertiup angin di sekitar dahinya. Matanya terlihat tajam, dan alisnya tipis melengkung seperti perempuan. Keseluruhan garis wajahnya tampak keras dengan kening yang sedikit mengerut. Dari seragam biru gelap dan Kevlar yang dikenakan, Temari bisa mengetahui ia seorang mekanik militer. Tapi tak seperti orang militer yang berdiri tegak dengan formal, ia menyampirkan tasnya di punggung dengan gaya santai.  

Kebetulan yang aneh, kalau mereka justru saling berpandangan pertama kali sebelum Yashamaru datang menyambut, yang diawali dengan hormat yang terasa sekadarnya kepada sang Marshall. 

“Shikamaru Nara, selamat datang di Hongkong,”  Yashamaru menjabat tangannya. Hujan mulai turun dan ketiganya berlari ke dalam pangkalan.

“Bagaimana Miami?” Tanya Yashamaru.

_Miami? Itu tempat Gaara bertugas_ … pikir Temari. Di dalam lift yang membawa mereka ke pangkalan Jeager di bawah tanah,  Temari hanya berdiri mematung di belakang mereka, sambil menguping pembicaraan antara pria bernama Shikamaru dengan atasannya.

“Lumayan. Kakashi dan Tsunade memaksa kami bekerja keras.” Lelaki itu menggaruk kepalanya, dan Temari bisa melihat kuku-kuku jarinya yang terlihat kasar, khas tangan seorang mekanik. 

“Kudengar kalian berhasil menerapkan manuver baru dengan Red Fox. Kudengar kau berperan cukup penting di dalamnya, sebagai ahli biomekanika mesin…”

“Hanya menggunakan prinsip fisika biasa, ditambah beberapa gerakan dari kitab kuno kungfu, favorit anak-anak itu. Untungnya, mereka suka bermain dengan eksperimen baru. Tidak terlalu old-fashion, lah.”

_Anak-anak?_ Rasanya aneh kalau mendengar seorang pilot sekaliber Gaara dan Naruto disebut anak-anak. Temari mengerutkan kening. Kerutannya bertambah ketika lelaki itu mengelurkan sebungkus sigaret dan siap merokok.

“Jangan merokok disini,” Yashamaru mencegah. “Akan kubiarkan kau merokok tapi tidak sekarang, oke.”

“Aku sedikit gugup. Di portal nanti akan kumatikan.” Ia menawar.

“Jangan. Ini perintah.” Yashamaru menatap dengan wajah tegas.

“Hmm, baiklah. Jangan terlalu kaku denganku,” Lelaki itu hanya memasukkan kembali koreknya, dan membiarkan rokok tetap di mulutnya dengan senyum mengejek di bibirnya. Tidak ada rasa hormat sama sekali terhadap Yasahamaru itu membuat membuat Temari semakin sebal.

Mereka bertiga tba di lantai bawah tanah yang berupa ruangan besar yang sibuk. Shikamaru memasukkan rokoknya dan berjalan mengikuti Yashamaru. Barulah Shikamaru terlihat terpesona melihat kesibukan di sekelilingnya. Mekanik yang hilir mudik, kendaraan dan senjata-senjata baru untuk melawan Kaiju, dan dua buah Jeager yang terparkir, berdiri gagah.

“Cloud Fire,” Shikamaru berkata dengan kegairahan seorang anak kecil yang melihat mainan baru, melihat sebuah Jeager hitam metalik yang berdiri di salah satu portal. Yashamaru tersenyum di depannya.

“Pilotnya masih tetap kakak beradik Uchiha, dan beberapa bulan ini kami mencoba berinovasi dengan menambahkan pedang.” Tampaknya sang Marshall pun ingin pamer kepada sang mekanik.

Lalu ketiganya berhenti di depan sebuah Jeager metalik besar, yang masih dikelilingi oleh gondola listrik yang dinaiki para mekanik untuk menanganinya. Tak setinggi Cloud Fire, tetapi lebih ramping.

“Desert Deer, Jeager terbaru kami.” Yashamu berkata seolah memperkenalkan anak kebanggannya.    

“D2 (Desert Deer) pada dasarnya adalah tipe lama Mark-3 yang seangkatan dengan Gypsy Danger yang termashyur.  Sumber tenaganya nuklir, pengendaliannya digital semi-manual. Kami memodifikasi ulang beberapa bagian tubuhnya, menambahkan lapisan _titanium alloy_ , juga senjata baru. Spesifikasinya untuk bergerak cepat, karena itu ia lebih pendek dari CF (Cloud Fire).” Panjang lebar, yashamaru menjelaskan. Lalu ia berbalik menghadap Shikamaru.  

“Aku menghargai kedatanganmu, Shikamaru. Selain untuk _trial_ , kami berharap kau bisa berbagi beberapa inovasi yang kau terapkan di Miami.”

_Pilot trial? Sial. Dia orangnya. Yang diceritakan Gaara itu_. Temari mengeluh dalam hati.

“Dengar, kuharap kau tidak berlebihan mengharapkanku, Marshall.” Shikamaru  menggaruk kepalanya, sungkan.

“Secara statistik, koneksi pikiran antara orang yang tidak sedarah hanya sepuluhjuta banding satu. Pilot Red Fox memang salah satu contoh brilian. Aku dengan Asuma juga begitu, kami tidak punya hubungan saudara tapi kami bisa berkoneksi. Tapi, petir yang sama takkan menyambar dua kali di tempat yang sama. Secara emosional, bagiku Asuma tak tergantikan.”

_Bagiku Kankuro tak tergantikan._ Temari terngiang kalimatnya sendiri.

“Kasusnya sedikit berbeda, Shikamaru.” Yashamaru berkata. “Untuk megendarainya, profil psikologismu yang paling cocok.”

“Aku sudah mempelajari kasusnya,” potong Shikamaru. “Kankuro - Temari Sabaku, mereka sedarah. Ketika salah satu pergi, maka penggantinya juga harus sedarah. Tapi memang tidak mungkin Gaara, karena ia sudah bersama Naruto di RF (Red Fox). Jadi, secara teoritis, kau membebankan ini hanya padaku.” Shikamaru menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Temari merasa jengkel mendengar kalimat yang terakhir diucapkan. _Pria bernama Shikamaru ini sok sekali._

“Ada informasi yang kau belum tahu,  Shikamaru.” Yashamu melirik Temari di belakangnya. “Tentang _Blank Spa_ …”

“Sir, tidak apa. Aku akan mencobanya.” Potong Temari cepat.

“Aku akan menguji dia.”

_Dan menendang bokongnya._

-0-0-

Kwon Combat Room, dua jam kemudian

 “Ini hebat! Lama sekali aku tidak menyaksikan hiburan semacam ini!” Ino, staf mekanik, berbisik kegirangan di atas tribun. Di bawah sana, di tengah ruang latihan, Temari dan Shikamaru sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan senjata tongkat kayu di tangan masing-masing.  

“Pertarungannya akan seru,” Timpal Sai. “Aku kenal dia, Ino. Dia temanku se-akademi dulu. Satu-satunya di angkatan kami yang menempuh pendidikan dengan dua gelar kesarjanaan, keluarganya semua ilmuwan, hanya dia yang terjun ke militer. Sayang, ia hanya dua tahun menjadi pilot. Ia berhenti ketika patnernya meninggal karena serangan Kaiju.”

“Apa di bisa melampaui Temari?” Chouji penasaran. “Temari terbaik di kelasnya, lho.”

“Mereka masih saja berhadapan… kapan pertarungannya dimulai?”

Keduanya memang hanya berhadapan. Temari memegang tongkatnya tegak di samping badan, menatap dengan sikap waspada. Sedang Shikamaru melintangkan tongkatnya di atas punggung, kedua tangannya menggantung di tongkat itu dengan gestur santai.

“Harus kubilang, aku malas melakukannya.” Shikamaru berucap.

“Aku juga, sebenarnya.” Temari memiringkan kepala, tersenyum sinis. “Kalau bukan karena Marshall.”

“Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu kenapa pengujian calon pilot menggunakan pertarungan tongkat semacam ini?” Shikamaru bertanya.

“Penggunaan tongkat dibutuhkan untuk melihat sejauh mana seorang calon pilot menyesuaikan antara koordinasi antara gerak tubuh dan senjata yang dipegangnya.” Jawab Temari, dingin. “Dengan kata lain, bagaimana ia menyesuaikan antara tubuhnya dengan Jeager.”

“Dan mengapa harus bertarung berpasangan seperti ini?” Shikamaru terus bertanya.

“Karena… mereka harus menyesuaikan satu sama lain dengan pasangannya.” _Dengan kata lain, menyesuaikan dengan panjang pendeknya tongkat sama dengan mensinkronisasikan gerakan dalam Jaeger dengan sang Partner._

“Definisi yang terlalu kaku.” Shikamaru memonyongkan bibir, seperti bosan. “Karena untuk mengendalikan Jaeger kau harus bisa bertarung, itu saja.” Shikamaru berbalik memunggungi Temari. 

“Kembali kau!” Temari melangkah dan siap memukul, meski dalam hati ia bersiap untuk menahan tongkatnya. Tetapi, ketika jaraknya hanya tinggal sedepa di belakang kepala Shikamaru, Shikamaru memutar tubuhnya seratusdelapanpuluh derajat, sambil menyabetkan tongkatnya. Sabetan itu membuat Temari harus menarik tongkatnya kembali untuk menangkis.

Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan mata menantang.

Pertarungan dimulai.

Temari, jemarinya lincah menggeser tongkatnya, seirama dengan langkahnya, menyerang bertubi tubi dari atas, bawah, kiri dan kanan. Seperti putaran angin puyuh, ayunan dan putaran tongkatnya hampir tanpa jeda. Shikamaru hanya bisa menangkis dan bertahan.

Temari ganti melakukan sabetan ke arah kaki, membuat Shikamaru melompat bergulingan untuk menghindar. Ia mulai terdesak.

“Dengar! Aku tak mau bertarung denganmu…” Teriak Shikamaru. Temari melompat dan siap menghantamkan tongkatnya, membuat Shikamaru yang masih terbaring di lantai terpaksa menangkis secara horisontal. Temari mengibaskan kaki kirinya, mengaitkan kakinya di pergelangan tangan kiri Shikamaru.  Tubuh Temari menindih badannya di atas, kedua tangannya menekan tongkat. Ia menekankan seluruh berat tubuhnya di lantai, membuat leher Shikamaru tercekik antara tongkatnya sendiri dengan kedua kaki Temari yang mengunci.    

“Oh, aku ingin berada di posisinya.” Chouji menatap iri, yang langsung ditimpuk oleh Ino.

“Satu – kosong,” Yamato, sang wasit, berkata.

“Ternyata kau tak sehebat lidahmu, _badass_.” Temari tersenyum, mengeratkan kuncian kakinya dan tekanan di tongkatnya. Wajah Shikamaru mulai memerah, giginya gemeretak menahan tekanan Temari.

“Wah. Shikamaru tak mungkin bisa melepaskan diri,” Ino berkomentar.

“Tidak.” Sai berkata, wajah kalemnya tak berubah.  

“Shkamaru itu lebih ahli di tangan kosong. Apalagi pertarungan jarak dekat.” Sai berkomentar.  “Dia ahli biomekanika, bukan? Ahlinya pergerakan tubuh manusia.”

“Ka-kau tidak bisa bilang begitu,” Shikamaru menatap Temari dengan matanya yang menyipit karena menahan serangan.

Temari merasakan tubuhnya sedikit terangkat.

“Kau belum rasakan lidahku, _manis_.” Lalu Shikamaru berteriak, mengangkat tubuhnya dari permukaan lantai hanya dengan berpijak pada telapak kaki. Angkatan itu menciptakan jeda yang membuatnya bisa meloloskan diri dengan melemparkan tubuh Temari ke samping, membalikkan posisi.

Temari berguling ke samping, menjauhkan diri dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berdiri sambil memegangi lehenya, terbatuk-batuk.

“Astaga, kau galak sekali.” Sahutnya. “Sebenarnya…  aku juga tak terlalu menguasai jurus tongkat.” Shikamaru memotong tongkatnya menjadi dua dengan lutut, membuat Temari terkejut dan waspada.

Shikamaru melangkah mendekat, dengan langkah cepat.

Temari bersiap.   

Shikamaru melemparkan tongkat. Temari menangkis dengan tongkat. Saat itu ada celah terbuka, yang digunakan Shikamaru untuk masuk ke jarak serang. Shikamaru memutarkan tubuh,  menggebuk pinggang Temari dengan potongan tongkat yang lain, lalu melangkah memutar mengitari Temari, menelusupkan tangannya diantara ketiak Temari dan mencengkram tengkuknya.

Temari merasa gerakan itu seperti ular yang langsung merayap dan memagut leher belakangnya. Diakhiri dengan kuncian, Temari jatuh berlutut dengan Shikamaru di belakangnya, berdiri mengunci satu lengannya dan tengkuknya dengan dua lengan bersilang di atas tengkuknya.

“Satu – satu!” Yamato berteriak.

Temari tersengal, ketika nafas lelaki itu, berbaui sigaret mint, berbisik di telinganya.

“Dibanding Asuma, kau masih jauh.”

Temari meronta dengan kekesalan yang memuncak, tetapi semakin meronta, kekangan itu semakin menyakitkan.    

“Fixed! Pilot Jeager Desert Deer adalah Shikamaru Nara dan Temari Sabaku!”Yashamaru seperti bersabda.

Shikamaru bersungut mendengarnya. Lalu ia kembali berbisik pelan, entah kepada siapa.

“Menyebalkan.”

-o0o-

 

Temari melangkah dengan canggung menuju ruang portal pemarkiran Jeager. Tubuhnya sudah mengenakan suit pilot Jaeager yang akan digunakan untuk latihan sinkronisasi pertama.  

Desert Deer adalah genrasi terakhir MARK-3 yang akan diaktifkan kembali, dan Yashamaru sudah menetapkan perintah ia dan Shikamaru yang akan menaikinya. Meskipun Shikamaru masih menentang dengan sangsi, mengatakan kalau Temari tak cocok dengannya. Temari, bukannya menentang, ia hanya bersikap defensive sambil dalam hati terpacu untuk membuktikan kalau pemikiran Shikamaru tetangnya salah.

Kesalahanku, tidak meneliti siapa lawanku. Temari memaki dirinya sendiri. Setelah pertarungan itu, ia meneliti CV Shimakamaru Nara. Dan ia baru mengetahui kalau Shikamaru ahli di pertarungan jarak dekat, juga memiliki gelar kesarjanaan di bidang biomekanika, ilmu yang mempelajari prinsip fisika gerakan tubuh manusia. Sebagai staf mekanik, ia meneliti aplikasi bela diri tangan kosong dalam pertarungan jarak dekat ketika melawan Kaiju. Miami menyebutnya sebagai salah satu ilmuwan berbakat, tentu saja dengan beberapa catatan pelanggaran disiplin. Di masa lalu, sepak terjangnya sebagai pilot cukup menonjol. Dalam setahun, angka keberhasilan Razor Rush, Jaeger-nya bersama Asuma, mengantongi rekor menumpas Kaiju tanpa kerusakan berat. Namun Shikamaru hanya menjadi pilot selama setahun.  Ia langsung mengundurkan diri tanpa berniat mencoba lagi, ketika Asuma tewas karena serangan Kaiju.

Patner Shikamaru, Asuma Sarutobi, tidak memiliki hubungan saudara dengannya. Asuma disebt sebagai pria yang sama berbakatnya, beretika dan bermoral tinggi. Ia juga adalah atasan Shikamaru di akademi, usianya lebih tua sepuluh tahun, dan meninggal ketika Kaiju kategori empat menyerang pemukiman penduduk di daerah pelabuhan Miami.

_Sebaik apa manusia bernama Asuma itu_? Pikir Temari, ia masih melamun ketika Ino memasangkan potngan-potongan _circuit suit_ -nya yang berwarna abu-abu gelap, baju khusus yang berfungsi menerjemahkan impuls syaraf ke mesin Jaeger sekaligus melindungi pilot.

“Apakah dia belum datang?” Temari tak melihat Shikamaru.

“Sudah, sejam lalu. Di sana bersama Sai.” Ino menunjuk D2 yang akan mereka kendalikan. Temari melihat Shikamaru dan Sai mengobrol di atas gondala listrik. Shikamaru sudah mengenakan _suit-_ nya, sedang Sai seperti sedang menerangkan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa bagian tubuh D2.

“Karena dia mekanik, dia bersikeras untuk memahami Jeager baru yang akan dikendarainya.” Ino menatap mereka berdua.

D2  pada dasarnya adalah Jeager _re-make_ dari generasi kuno, yang tidak sebesar generasi terkini seperti CF. Para ilmuwan sedang mencoba taktik baru Jeager yang berukuran lebih kecil namun lebih lincah dalam bergerak, karena Kaiju-kaiju itu rata-rata lambat dalam bergerak. Yasahamaru mendapat tugas dari _United Nations_ untuk mengujicoba D2 dengan mencari dua pilot baru, dan pilihannya jatuh pada Tema dan Shika. Tema akan mengendalikan bagian kiri Jager, dan Tema bagian kanan. Shika, karena pengetahuannya sebagai mekanik dan dianggap lebih senior, yang akan memegang komando.  

Shikamaru turun ke ajungan kendali D2, ke sebelah Temari, mengambil helmnya yang diberikan Ino.

“Dia kelihatan sangat bagus. Kalian punya kepala mekanik yang bagus.” Tolehnya, sambil memuji Sai yang hanya berdehem grogi.

“Dan… kita harus mengendalikan robot keren ini.” Ia menatap Temari.

“Maaf untuk yang kemarin. Bahumu tak apa-apa?”

Temari menggeleng kecil. “Jauh dari nyawa, tuan Nara.”

“Aku tak terbiasa melawan perempuan.”

“Kau harus membiasakan diri, karena setelah ini kau harus sering berlatih denganku.”

Shikamaru memonyongkan bibir. _Dasar cewek galak,_ batinnya. 

 “Siap berbagi ingatan denganku?” Shika bertanya.

“Entahlah.” Temari hanya menjawab jujur, mengangkat bahu. “Kau sudah diberitahu tentang _blank space,_ bukan?”

“Yeah. Itu fenomena baru dalam _memory hyperspace_. Cukup berpikir yang dangkal-dangkal saja. Jangan sampai terjebak ke dalam RABIT (Random Acess Brain Image Trigger), atau melibatkan emosi terlalu dalam.”

“Ya. Aku sudah tahu itu.”

Shika hanya menghela nafas. Rasanya, sikap keras Temari hanya bisa diimbangi bekas atasannya di Miami, Tsunade.

Setelah mengenakan helmnya, mereka berdua bersiap di landasan menuju kepala D2, pusat kendali Jeager. Ino dan Chouji di ruang kontrol memberikan aba-aba kalau mereka siap untuk masuk.

Ajungan kontrol mulai dipenuhi orang-orang yang ingin menonton D2 diaktifkan untuk pertama kalinya. Termasuk para pilot Jeager yang lain, Sasuke dan Itachi Uchiha. Pertarungan bagaimana Shika bisa mengalahkan Temari dengan gayanya yang unik, rupanya juga mengundang keingintahuan.

Temari mengatur nafas, ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ia kembali meluncur ke dalam Jeager. Seandainya kakinya tak ditahan oleh _suit_ yang berat itu, mungkin ia sedikit gemetaran. Tapi ia tak sudi terlihat lemah di depan Shikamaru.   

“Tenang, Tema.” Suara Sai menenangkannya, melihat aktivasi denyut jantung Tema yang meningkat di monitor.

“Kau juga, denyutmu terlalu tinggi, Shika.” Suara kalem Sai kembali terdengar, membuat Tema terkikik, Shika yang terlihat tenang juga ternyata sedang berdebar. 

“Aku grogi.” Shikamaru tergelak, mengakui kegugupannya. “Terakhir melakukannya lima tahun lalu.”

“Ikuti saja semua prosedur. Kita pelan-pelan dulu.” Sahut  Sai. Di belakangnya, Yashamaru mengawasi.

“ _All set_. Memulai persiapan _drift_.” Ino melancarkan instruksi.

“ _Ladies first_.” Sahut Shika.

Tema menarik nafas. Lalu memejamkan mata sejenak. Mencoba memfokuskan pikiran menuju Shika.

“ _Right, initiating drift_.”

Pilot yang mengendalikan sebelah kanan akan memulai proses _drifting_ , yaitu dimana keduanya akan diam selama beberapa detik untuk saling berbagi pikiran, ingatan dan emosi satu sama lain. Kali ini, Tema yang memulai koneksi, dengan memasuki pikiran Shika. 

Sensasi yang terasa adalah pening dan geli, seperti otak yang tiba-tiba mengerut. Lalu berbagai rekaman visual mulai terlihat. Tema melihat Sai yang lebih muda berseragam kadet militer, latihan-latihan bersama pria bernama Asuma, Pelabuhan Miami, Red Fox, Gaara, Naruto, dan juga mesin-mesin dan kabel-kabel Jeager…

… siluet seorang wanita. _Selamat tinggal, Shikamaru._

_Berhenti di situ._ Shika, dalam kepalanya, seperti membalas.  Lalu arus balik memasuki ingatan terjadi, Shika memasuki ingatan Tema.   

Shika melihat perintah Yashamaru untuk kembali menjadi pilot, latihan-latihan simulasi bersama Itachi dan Sasuke, ruangan mirip koridor rumah sakit,…. Sepertinya ingatan Tema beralur mundur. Shika melihat Gaara yang menungguinya di rumah sakit, Sai, Ino, Chouji, … lalu  tubuh Kankuro yang terenggut oleh lengan Kaiju, tercabik-cabik… ingatan itu membuat kepalanya sakit sesaat.

Lalu gelap gulita.

“Shikamaru!” Teriak Sai. “Kau tergelincir dalam _blank space_! Tema, jangan memikirkan kejadian itu lagi, lakukan _data relay_!”

Data relay adalah dimana salah satu pilot mengirimkan satu pikiran atau memori untuk mengembalikan pilot lain yang terbawa oleh RABIT, ingatan memori acak yang mengacaukan _drift._ Namun dalam kasus ini adalah _blank space_ yang membuat Shika tersesat dalam arus _drift_ , sehingga _neural handshake_ , koneksi pikiran sempurna, gagal dilakukan. 

_Aku bisa. Aku bisa. Aku bisa._ Shikamaru seperti mendengar suara Temari dalam pikirannya. Lalu melihat imaji sekilas Temari yang jatuh bangun dalam proses pemulihan.

Shikamaru mengginggit bibir, kembali memfokuskan pikiran, dan membuka matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit. Tetapi ia berhasil.

“ _Neural handshake, set._ ”

Temari terengah.

Sai mendesah lega ketika kurva yang menunjukkan sinkronisasi pikiran kembali berjalan normal.  Yashamaru tersenyum senang, koneksi telah berhasil.

“ _Bersiap untuk sinkronisasi mesin.”_

Shikamaru mendesah lega, menoleh ke arah Temari.

“Kau mengatasi traumamu dengan baik, rupanya.” _Gadis ini telah bertarung melawan dirinya sendiri._ Dalam hati ia merasa hormat. Kenangan tercabiknya tubuh sang partner masih meninggalkan rasa sakit di kepala Shikamaru.

“Tentu saja,” Tema menatapnya dengan mata sinis. “aku cukup kuat, tahu.” _._

 “Tangan kiri, _active.”_ Shikamaru mengangkat tangan kirinya. Jeager itu mulai bergerak, dimulai dengan tangan kiri.

“Tangan kanan, _active._ ” Temari membalas, menggerakkan tangan kanannya.

Suara gemuruh terdengar diikuti tepuk tangan, ketika Jeager itu bergerak mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan di tengah dada. Itu adalah gerakan tes untuk mengecek sinkronisasi pikiran kedua pilot telah menyatu ke dalam Jeager. Yashamaru ikut bertepuk tangan.

Trial pertama berjalan baik. D2 bergerak dengan koordinasi sangat baik, berjalan, melompat, berbalik badan, meskipun koordinasinya masih lambat karena ini pertama kalinya berlatih. Namun, perkembangan itu snagat menggembirakan bagi Yashamaru.

Setelah menyelsaikan trial selama satu jam, mereka berdua kembali mendarat di runag kontrol dengan selamat. Shika melepas helm-nya dan hidungnya langsung mengucurkan darah karena _neural overload._

“Oh.” Temari hanya menatapnya, ketika Ino buru-buru memberikan handuk untuk membersihkan darahnya. Yamato, tim medis, langsung mengecek kornea mata Shika.

“Bukan memori yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat.” Sahut Temari, berusaha bersimpati. Bayangan tubuh Kankuro yang dicabik… bahkan setiap teringat pun Temari masih merasakan sakit di dada. Setahun terakhir, hampir setiap hari ia lewatkan dengan melakukan terapi dan mengatasi kenangan itu.

Shika menyeka hidungnya dengan handuk, sambil melirik Temari yang _suit-_ nya dilepas satu persatu olah Ino. Satu lipatan kenangan itu membuatnya mengenal gadis itu lebih dalam, dan mau tak mau, Shika merasa salut.

Tak mudah untuk kembali bertempur setelah kehilangan seseorang yang disayangi, sebagai sesama yang pernah kehilangan rekan, Shika sungguh memahami hal itu.   

Temari merasa bahunya ditepuk lembut. Shika melemparkan tatapan maklum dengan mata yang tersenyum.

“ _It’s ok._ ”

Keduanya berpisah dengan cara yang sedikit lebih hangat daripada pertemuan pertama kemarin. Dan juga dengan menyimpan pertanyaan masing-masing. Temari bertanya-tanya siapa siluet wanita yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal itu, sedangkan Shika memikirkan kegelapan yang melingkupi memori Temari.

-o0o-

**Perpustakaan dan ruang rekreasi, sehari kemudian.**

“Kankuro mengambil memorinya.” Itachi meletakkan kopinya di meja. Di sebelahnya, Sasuke yang tampak cuek hanya melempar-lemparkan _dart_ ke sasaran di dinding.

“Secara teoritis, itu tidak mungkin terjadi.” Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala.

Sai, yang sejak tadi berkutat dengan bukunya, melangkah mendekat.  “Kankuro melakukannya. Laporan medis dan psikologis Temari membuktikannya. Dalam teori psikologi Jungian, itu mungkin terjadi. Tapi, secara neurologi, memang tak bisa dijelaskan.”

“Karena itu kau melihat kegelapan dalam ingatan Temari.” Sahut Itachi. “Hilangnya memori itu mencipatakan _blank space._ Sama berbahanyanya dengan RABIT ( _Random Acess Brain Image Trigger_ ).”

“Tapi ingatan bukan benda! Bukan seperti anggota tubuh yang ketika diambil, hilang begitu saja…” Shikamaru membantah.

“Dengar,”  Sasuke yang mulai bosan memotong kata-kata Shikamaru dengan nada tajam. “Aku pernah melakukan _neural handshake_ dengan Temari. Hanya sebagai trial ujicoba apakah ia siap untuk kembali menjadi pilot atau tidak. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Aku terjebak. Ingatannya yang hilang itu seperti lubang hitam. Grafik gelombang otaknya tetap normal, tapi aku jatuh pingsan dalam CF! Dalam Jeager-ku sendiri!” Sasuke berkata seolah-olah hal yang memalukan bila ia pingsan dalam Jeager yang dipilotinya sendiri.

“Itachi-nii berhasil bertahan dalam kegelapan itu, tapi gelombang otaknya langsung menolak Temari untuk melakukan _drift._ Kami berdua harus istirahat tiga hari karena migren! Dan kau, berhasil berbagi memori dengannya, bertahan dalam _blank space_ itu, dan hanya merasakan pusing di kepala? Oh, itu jauh lebih baik, tahu.” Sasuke yang sarkas menukas dengan kalimat-kalimat panjang yang terdengar ketus. Kakaknya yang lebih kalem, menyuruhnya sabar, lalu menjelaskan kepada Shikamaru.

“Mungkin kau bilang tak mungkin. Tapi ketika Kankuro gugur, memorinya masih terhubung dengan Temari. Dan Kankuro, entah bagaimana, mengosongkan hampir seluruh memori sebelum ia gugur. Itu yang menciptakan ruang kosong dalam ingatan Temari.”

“Bukankah ruangan itu bisa diisi dengan sesuatu, data tentang masa kecilnya, atau cerita-cerita Gaara tentang masa kecil mereka?” Shikamaru membantah.

Sai menggeleng. “Gaara juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mereka adalah saudara lain ibu, jadi ingatan yang hilang itu sepertinya hanya diketahui oleh Temari dan Kankuro. Dan Kankuro mengambilnya. Kami sudah melakukan segala cara untuk mengembalikan, mulai dari terapi, hypnosis, tapi tak ada yang berhasil. Yashamaru sudah cukup puas ketika Temari menunjukkan perkembangan cepat ketika mempelajari Jeager dari nol. Masih untung, ingatan-ingatan skill pilot-nya di otak kecil tidak ikut hilang. ”

“Jangan mencari apa yang ada di balik kegelapan itu; cukup bertahan saja di dalamnya.” Saran Itachi. “Itu sudah bagus untuk D2.”

-o0o-

“Halo, Gaara.”

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya, mengantuk. Disingkirannya lengan Naruto yang masih melingkupi lehernya. Ia langsung beringsut mengambil ponselnya, sembari mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk sedikit menjauh. Naruto masih tidur.

“Asuma Sarutobi?” Gaara mengambil posisi duduk yang lebih nyaman di ranjang.

“Aku ingin tahu tentang dia.”  Sahut kakaknya.

“Aku tidak tahu banyak, kak.” Jawab Gaara. “Yang kutahu, dia meninggal karena serangan di darat. Bukan saat bertempur atau berada di dalam Jeager. Dia sedang berada di rumahnya ketika Kaiju kategori 4 menyerang daratan Miami. Pemukiman hancur lebur, banyak korban tewas, termasuk Asuma dan istrinya.”

Gaara melirik Naruto yang mendesah pelan karena terbangun, langsung melirik Gaara dengan wajah sebal.   Naruto memang bersikap sedikit posesif padanya.

“Aku bisa mencari profilnya dan kukirimkan via email,” Gaara memberikan kode kalau yang menelepon adalah Temari.  

“Oke, _ciao_.” Gaara menutup telepon.

Naruto meleguh pelan, akhir-akhir ini kakak Gaara sering menelepon semenjak mekanik mereka, Shikamaru dipindahkan ke Hongkong.

“Ada rumor lama tentang Shikamaru, Gaara.” kata Naruto. “Sebelum kau datang ke Miami.”

“Hah?” Gaara mengeryit.

“Agak memalukan, jadi dirahasiakan. Tapi semua orang lama tahu dan pura-pura melupakannya. Tentang Shikamaru dan istri Asuma, Kurenai.” Timpal Naruto.

“Shikamaru dulu mengejar Kurenai, tapi yang mendapatkan justru Asuma. Sempat terjadi perpecahan, dan mereka bertengkar di dalam Jeager. Shikamaru dan Asuma sempat saling menyerang dengan gelombang otak. Sampai _neural overload_ parah, berdarah-darah di helm masing-masing. Setelah itu, Asuma meninggal karena serangan Kaiju.” Naruto kembali menarik selimut, bersiap tidur untuk babak kedua.

Gaara buru-buru menarik selimut Naruto.  

“Tunggu, Naruto! Ceritakan lebih detil tentang itu…”

-o0o-

_Pangkalan Militer Jeager, Hongkong_

“ _Red Alert_! Pilot bersiap, Kaiju kategori 2 muncul di Samudera Pasifik. _Code name: Antelope_. D2, CF, bersiap!”

Temari hampir bertabrakan dengan Shikamaru ketika menyerbu keluar dari kamar, letak kamarnya dan Shikamaru memang berseberangan. Keduanya bergegas menuju pusat kontrol. Di pertigaan koridor, mereka bertemu dengan Sasuke-Itachi yang juga berlari menuju ruang kontrol.

“Kalian yang menunaikan misi, kami akan _back-up_ di pelabuhan.” Sahut Itachi, ketika mereka mengenakan _suit_ biru gelap khas CF.

“Baik, _senpai_.” Temari membalas kalimat Itachi dengan darah berdesir.

“Selamat berjuang. Hanya kategori 2, terlalu mudah bagi kami.” Sasuke menyela, entah mengejek atau menyemangati.  

Shikamaru membalas dengan mengangkat jari tengahnya.

“Aku tidak suka anak itu,” Shika mendengus sebal ketika mereka berdua berdiri di atas peluncur. Temari tergelak.  

“Kau kalah sombong darinya, _badass._ ” Balas Temari, tersenyum sinis. Peluncur berdecit dan mulai bergerak mengantarkan mereka menuju kepala Jeager.

“Siap? Kali ini bukan simulasi.” Shikamaru menatap Temari ketika mereka mengambil posisi dalam kepala Jeager.

“Aku siap.” Temari mengangguk dengan mata waspada.

“ _Drift, right to left, initiate_.”

Temari telah terbiasa menemukan kenangan-kenangan yang lain tentang masa kecil Shika, yang sepertinya dilaluinya hanya dengan belajar di bawah bimbingan orang tuanya yang disiplin, juga hari-harinya di akademi dan bersama Asuma. Ia juga sudah terbiasa untuk tidak menjelajah lebih dalam ketika siluet wanita yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal itu muncul.

Sebenarnya, Shikamaru juga sudah terbiasa dengan ingatan Temari tentang Kankuro, juga _blank space_ yang seperti ruang gelap dalam ingatan Temari.  Kelenturan pikirannya mampu membuatnya tetap berkonsentrasi di tengah kegelapan pada saat melakukan _drift_ , namun ia tak bisa menghindar dari rasa penasarannya sendiri.

Ada ingatan apa di balik kegelapan itu? Apakah yang disembunyikan Kankuro?

D2 melangkah keluar dari landasan Jeager, tubuhnya yang berwarna metalik gelap diterangi lampu mercu suar. Dengan gagah, seperti ksatria yang pemberani, D2 mengarungi lautan di tengah langit gelap malam hari. Bergerak menuju Kaiju.  

“Mendekat,” Shika melapor, ketika mereka mulai melintasi pantai untuk mendekat menuju Kaiju Antelope. Kaiju itu diberitakan berbentuk seperti kijang, tubuhnya kecil sehingga hanya masuk kategori 2.  Dari kejauhan, terlihat punuk alien kecil itu bergerak cepat ke arah mereka.

“Bersiap untuk tabrakan.” Shika mengomando. Dua detik kemudian, getaran terasa di seluruh kokpit. D2 menahan Kaiju dengan kedua tangannya, kedua kakinya menahan di dasar laut, menciptakan gelombang. Kaiju itu melolong, menciptakan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

“Angkat, banting ke kanan!” Teriak Shika. Temari sekuat tenaga mengarahkan lengan kanannya yang mengendalikan lengan D2, otot uratnya terasa menegang berkontraksi. Kaiju itu terangkat sedikit dan tubuhnya berdebum di dasar laut. D2 menahannya di dalam air. Temari dan Shika mengerahkan tenaga untuk menahan gerakannya yang meronta.

“ _Canon!”_ Shika langsung menembaknya dengan meriam di tangan kiri D2. Kaiju itu melolong kembali. Lalu diam tak bergerak.

“Tampaknya terlalu mudah untuk mereka.” Sasuke menatap dari kejauhan. Di pelabuhan, CF berdiri tegak. Menunggu.

“Terlalu mudah. Apakah ini jebakan?” Itachi tetap waspada, sambil mengawasi D2 yang bergerak mundur dari mayat Kaiju itu.    

“Apakah dia sudah mati?” Sai bertanya dari ruang kontrol.

“Sepertinya ada yang berdenyut…” Temari mendengar suara denyutan lirih yang muncul tiba-tiba dari mayat Kaiju itu. Shika terkesiap.

“Berputar!” Teriak Shika. 

“D2! Menjauh dari sana!” Sai berteriak.

Mayat Kaiju itu tiba-tiba membesar, ada sinar yang membara dari dalam perutnya.  Dentuman keras terdengar, menciptakan gelombang dan pusaran aneh yang melingkupi area bermil-mil jauhnya. Mematikan listrik dan semua sumber tenaga. Termasuk kokpit dalam Kaiju D2 dan CF yang berdiri di pangkalan, juga ruang kontrol. Semuanya menjadi gelap gulita.

“Sial! Nyalakan sumber tenaga cadangan!” Sai menyumpah di dalam kegelapan, mencoba menemukan alat komunikasi darurat menggunakan gelombang radio, sementara Ino dan Chouji sibuk mencari-cari kenop listrik cadangan.    

Sai bernafas lega ketika ruang kontrol menyala. Namun, sumber energy hanya cukup untuk menyalakan radar dan monitor mesin Jeager. Tidak cukup untuk menyalakan mesin yang lain, apalagi memandu proses ulang _drift_ untuk menyalakan Jeager.  Mereka, para pilot, harus melakukannya sendiri secara manual.

“CF, D2, melapor!”

Di dalam D2, Shika meraih radio komunikasi, dan langsung menyetelnya.

“CF? Kontrol? D2 melapor. Sumber energi mati. Bersiap untuk menyalakan reaktor cadangan.”

Di sebelahnya, Temari sibuk menyetel tombol-tombol sumber energi cadangan. Desingan pelan terdengar di seluruh kokpit.   

“CF melapor. _Back-up supply on_ dalam lima menit. Apa itu tadi, Shika?” Suara Itachi terdengar.

“Sepertinya bom berupa gelombang yang memutus arus listrik… ARGH!” Shika berteriak.

Sai terkejut melihat titik merah yang muncul di radar tiba-tiba.

Sesuatu menerjang D2 dari sisi kanan, membuat D2 yang tanpa tenaga itu roboh seperti pohon tumbang di tengah-tengah laut. Gelombang laut tercipta akibat dua makhluk raksasa itu berdebum di dasar laut.  Shika dan Temari berguncangan di dalam.

 “Kategori 4!” Teriak Ino, melihat monitor radar di depannya.  “Muncul tiba-tiba!”

“D2! Kaiju menyerangmu!” Teriak Sai. “CF! Kaiju 4 di arah jam 6, di posisi D2. _Support_!”

“ _Power supply_ baru akan menyala lima menit lagi,” Suara Itachi menjawab dengan kepanikan yang ditahan. Mesin CF memang lebih besar, tenaganya juga lebih kuat, karena itu proses menyalakan energi cadangan juga butuh lebih lama.

“Sial, Kaiju pertama hanya umpan untuk mengalihkan perhatian…” Yashamaru menggigit bibir. Ia mencemaskan D2.

“Ulur waktu dengan serangan udara! Tembakkan meriam dari menara!”

Sementara itu di dasar laut, D2 mendapat hantaman di bagian dada dan perut, Jeager kategori 4 yang baru muncul itu tengah menginjak-injaknya dengan brutal. Besar, berkepala mirip badak dengan tanduk besar, Kaiju itu mulai meraba-raba di dasar laut, kepala Jeager yang merupakan pusat kendali. TEpat dimana Shika dan Tema berada.   

“Temari! Kau tak apa-apa?” Shikamaru menarik tubuh Temari yang terlepas dari posisisnya.

Temari berdiri dengan nafas tersengal.

“Lima belas…” ia meraih tangan Shikamaru, kembali ke posisinya.

“… se-sepuluh detik lagi, me-mesin menyala.” Suara Temari terdengar gugup dan ketakutan.

Shikamaru merasakan tangan Temari gemetar, meskipun itu di balik _suit_.  Wajahnya juga pucat pasi, basah oleh keringat, Shikamaru bisa melihat keringat dingin itu mengalir di kening Temari di balik kaca helmnya. Jantungnya berdetam-detam kencang, Shikamaru seolah bisa mendengarnya.

“Tenang.” Shikamaru menarik tubuhnya, memeluknya.

“Tenang….” Shika mengulangi kata-katanya, seperti mantera.

Temari menangis terisak. Ketakutannya begitu nyata. Kankuro yang direnggut.  Tubuhnya tercabik di udara. Waktu itu juga di tengah samudera seperti saat ini…

“Kita berjuang bersama-sama, Tema.” Shika mengeratkan dekapannya.

“Kau bisa, kau pasti bisa. Karena kau kuat!”

_You can do it, girl._

Sebenarnya ia juga sama takut, kematian terasa begitu mengancam di tengah gempuran Kaiju yang terus mendera… Mereka berpacu dengan waktu. Kalau mesin belum menyala ketika kokpit berhasil ditembus, maka…

Cahaya lampu di ruang kokpit menyala remang, pertanda mesin telah mulai aktif.

Shika menarik nafas. Sebagai mekanik, ia tahu kalau dalam kondisi ini, _drift_ harus dilaksanakan secara manual tanpa panduan ruang kontrol.

“ _Drift, left to right. Initiate_.”

“Shika! Terlalu berbahaya kalau kau melakukannya saat Tema tak stabil…” Sai berteriak, mendengar perintah Shika dari radio.

Tapi, suara Sai seperti menjauh.

Tak perlu diberi tahu pun, Shika tahu tahu kalau ini sangat berbahaya. Berbagi pikiran ketika salah satu berada dalam kondisi psikologi tak stabil, adalah tidakan beresiko tinggi. Mereka akan terjebak dalam RABIT. Bukan hanya kematian yang menunggu akibat Jeager yang gagal dikendalikan, kalaupun selamat, kerusakan otak permanen bisa terjadi. Kegagalan melakukan koneksi pikiran bisa menimbulkan kekacauan dalam gelombang otak yang berakibat kerusakan permanen komunikasi sistem syaraf.

Shika tahu, yang akan pertama kali terlihat adalah kenangan menyakitkan itu. Kegelapan dan badai dalam laut, Kaiju yang menyerang dengan ganas. Kokpit _Dummy Break_ , Jeager lama Tema dan Kankuro, dalam keadaan setengah hancur.

Kankuro, pirang dan bermata biru, menatap adiknya.

“Kalau salah satu dari kita mati, jangan lupakan… _Book of Secrets_ …”    

Tangan Kaiju besar mencakar, mengambil tubuh Kankuro seperti penggaruk besar, bersama kabel yang menghubungkan gelombang otak mereka berdua. Tangan raksasa itu sedikit terhambat ketika terjerat kabel-kabel, seperti mengambil jantung yang terhambat pembuluh-pembuluh.

“KANKURO!” Temari menjerit, air matanya meleleh.

Jeritan Temari tenggelam dalam erangan kesakitan Kankuro, ketika tubuhnya remuk digenggam tangan raksasa  itu…  terkoyak-koyak… hujan darah di kokpit…

Shika merasa tubuhnya ikut tercabik-cabik. Kesakitan itu muncul dalam intensitas berkali lipat.

Dan ia terlempar dalam kegelapan.

_Blank space_. Ingatan Temari yang hilang. Menyerapnya seperti lubang hitam. Membuat dirinya seperti lumpuh.

“TEMARI!” Shikamaru berteriak dalam pusaran ruang gelap itu.

“TEMA! Lakukan sambungan balik, balaslah aku!” Shikamaru berteriak, mulai putus asa. Tema, di dunia nyata, tampaknya mampu membalas agar _neural handshake_ itu sempurna…

Ada cahaya kecil. Siluet seorang wanita… ingatan Tema muncul sekilas.

_Selamat tinggal, Shikamaru._

Shikamaru terperangah, menyadari _blank space_ itu terisi secuil ingatannya sendiri. Ingatan ketika pertamakali Tema menjalin drift pertamanya dalam D2. Ingatan tentang seseorang yang tak diijinkan oleh Shika untuk Tema mengetahuinya lebih jauh.

_Jadi, kau ingin tahu, Tema?_

Ada memori yang langsung membanjir.

Tema mengerang tertahan.

;

;

;

“Jeager bukan hanya alat. Kau membagi ingatanmu dengannya. Kau menggunakan sistem syarafmu untuk mengendalikannya. Dengan kata lain, ia adalah bagian dari tubuhmu.” Seorang wanita meraba permukaan Jeager dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia mengenakan seragam biru mekanik yang belepotan oli. Wajahnya cantik dengan pulasan lipstick merah yang tampak kontras dengan bajunya, atau dengan mesin Jeager metalik di belakangnya. Namun Shikamaru remaja, melihat pemandangan itu menyatu dengan indah.

Kurenai dan Jeager tak terpisahkan. Dialah alasan Shikamaru terjun ke militer dan menjadi pilot Jeager. 

“Aku menyukaimu, Miss. Kaulah alasanku menjadi pilot.” Shikamaru dewasa, berseragam militer resmi, menatap wanita di depannya.

Kurenai, hanya menatapnya sedih.

“Maaf. Aku menyukai orang lain, Shikamaru.”

“Siapa dia?!”

Kurenai hanya membisu.

Ingatan itu kembali melompat. Foto-foto Asuma berdua dengan Kurenai, diremas dengan perasaan pedih karena Shikamaru tak mengetahuinya selama ini. Asuma merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. Padahal, sekian lama mereka berbagi dalam kokpit Razor…

_Kurenai dan Asuma-senpai_.

_Bagaimana mungkin, aku tak mengetahuinya selama ini?_

“ _Drift, right to left. Initiate_.”

“Kau berbagi ingatan denganku, tapi kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau mencintainya!” Teriak Shikamaru penuh amarah, di dalam kokpit _Razor Rush_.

“ _Neural handshake, set_.”

“Aku tak mengijinkamu untuk mengetahuinya.” Jawab Asuma dingin. “Untuk Kurenai, aku tak mau berbagi denganmu. Kau tak cukup dewasa untuk memahami hal-hal seperti ini. Kau belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan. Aku tahu itu karena aku tahu isi kepalamu.”

“Kalian bermain di balik punggungku! Patner macam apa kau, Asuma!”

“Tidak. Kau sudah mengetahuinya, tetapi menolak mengakuinya.”

Asuma mengirimkan satu lipatan kenangan-kenangan tentang Kurenai. Kencan rahasia, belaian mesra, siuman-ciuman yang basah…  yang membuat Shikamaru tenggelam dalam amarah.

“Kau terobsesi dengannya, nak. Itu gila. Kita bertempur  untuk kelanjutan hidup umat manusia. Bukan demi alasan konyol untuk mengejar seorang wanita sepertimu!”

“Sialan kau, Asuma!”

“Shikamaru, Asuma, STOP! Gelombang otak kalian berdua kacau balau!” Tsunade berteriak dari ruang kontrol. “Kalian bisa mati!”

Shikamaru masih berpikiran jernih ketika dikeluarkan paksa dari ruang kokpit. Darah terus menerus mengalir dari hidungnya. Asuma, sama juga, wajahnya berlumuran darah, berdiri memunggunginya. Tak sudi bertemu mata dengannya. Di kejauhan, Kurenai menatap mereka berdua dengan mata sedih.

Rusaklah sudah, hubungan itu.

“Kejadian ini sangat memalukan. Kalian bermain-main dengan neural handshake, dengan nyawa manusia dan Jeager!”  Kakashi, Mashall yang memegang kendali Miami, menyidang mereka berdua beberapa jam kemudian. 

“Kalian diskors selama satu minggu. Setelah itu, kalian akan menjalani tes ulang sebagai pilot _Razor Rush_.”

Shikamaru masih berada di dalam kamarnya yang berantakan, bergelut dengan rasa frustasi. Pintu kamarnya diketuk.

“Aku mengundurkan diri.” Kurenai berada di ambang pintu. “Aku pindah ke pelabuhan.”

“Kau…” Shikamaru menatap getir “Kalian… hanya menghindariku.”

“Kami sudah menikah, pagi ini di gereja.” Di belakangnya, Asuma muncul. Menggenggam tangan Kurenai.

“Maaf, Shikamaru.”

Kurenai tersenyum teduh, untuk terakhir kalinya.

“Selamat tinggal.”

Dan Shikamaru tinggal sendirian, dalam kesunyian yang tak terjelaskan. Udara terasa menyesakkan. Shikamaru tak tahu kemana melangkah.

Dua hari dilewatkan dengan mabuk berat, satu malam berkelahi di jalanan, dua hari menginap di penjara kantor polisi, lalu Tsunade datang membebaskannya dengan uang jaminan.

“Sama sekali tak layak. Kau pilot yang cemerlang. Hancur hanya karena masalah seperti ini, nama baik seluruh kru ikut tercoreng. Pers mulai memburu informasi seperti burung nasar. Aku tak tahu dimana menaruh mukaku di depan Marshall.” Tsunade mencercanya di dalam mobilnya.

Shikamaru hanya menunduk, menatap jendela.  

Dua hari dalam sel membuatnya berpikir. Betapa kekanak-kanakannya dirinya, betapa egosinya dirinya… kecerdasan ternyata tidak cukup untuk membuat seseorang bersikap sebagai laki-laki dewasa…

“Tsunade, turunkan aku disini.” Sahut Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

“Hah?”

“Aku harus menemui mereka.” Shikamaru sudah membuka pintu.

“Shikamaru! Kembali!” Teriak Tsunade.

“Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf.” Shikamaru sudah berada di trotoar jalan, melambai memanggil taksi. Ia bergegas masuk, “Pelabuhan…” Mengatakan kepada supirnya.

Seketika tanah bergemuruh, terdengar ledakan keras dari arah pelabuhan, dan siluet makhluk besar yang mengamuk di cakrawala. Dari arah pelabuhan.

“Kaiju! Kaiju menyerang!” jeritan manusia terdengar di segala penjuru.

Shikamaru hanya bisa melihat.

_Kurenai, Asuma!_

;

;

;

Tema membuka mata.

Tombol _sign neural handshake calibration_ telah menyala.  _On_.

Di luar, serangan udara telah dilancarkan untuk menarik perhatian Kaiju kategori 4 agar menjauh dari D2.

Sunyi dalam kokpit, getaran-getaran hantaman Kaiju berhenti.

“Kau sudah tahu semuanya.” Shikamaru berkata.  “Tak ada yang kututupi lagi. Sekarang, kau bisa bertempur?”

Temari menarik nafas, dan mengangguk. Seandainya tak tertutup helm, ia ingin menghapus air matanya.

D2 bergerak bangkit. Sebagian badannya ringsek, tapi _titanium alloy_ tambahan itu berfungsi dengan baik. Tertatih, D2 bergerak menuju pelabuhan dimana Kaiju kedua sedang berganti menyerang CF yang tak bertenaga dengan brutal. 

CF roboh di daratan dan Kaiju raksasa sebesar dirinya menginjang-injak badannya, menggucang-guncangkan bagian lehernya, bersiap mencabut kepalanya.

D2 menerjang dari belakang.

“Itachi, akan kualihkan perhatiannya, sementara itu, nyalakan reaktor cadanganmu!” Teriak Shikamaru di radio.

“ROGER!” Suara Sasuke yang menjawab.

D2 bertahan melawan serangan Kaiju sendirian. Sementara Itachi dan Sasuke berjuang menyalakan Jeagernya. Makhluk itu memukul dan menghantamkan tanduknya dengan ganas, membuat D2 kewalahan.

“Apa kita punya senjata?”

Temari menggeleng. “Semua rusak.”

Kaiju itu mencekik D2, lalu melemparnya dengan kekuatan besar. Badan raksasa D2 melayang, dan berdebum bergulingan di daratan. Tampaknya tak memberikan kesempatan, makhluk itu berlari menghampiri D2, siap membantai dengan serangan terakhir pada D2 yang masih tak berdaya.

D2 berusaha bergerak, namun terlalu banyak bagian tubuhnya yang rusak. Kaiju itu semakin mendekat.

Shikamaru merasa darah mengalir di keningnya.

Ia menatap Temari. Temari balas menatap matanya.

Bayangan kematian seiring gemuruh langkah Kaiju semakin dekat.

“Senang telah berbagi kenangan denganmu.” Shikamaru tersenyum.

Temari tergelak pelan.

Langkah Kaiju tiba-tiba terhenti. Lalu sunyi.

Lalu ada kepala yang melayang. Lalu ada debuman keras. Lalu ada tubuh Kaiju raksasa yang roboh menggetarkan bumi, tapi tangan kakinya masih bergerak.

Lalu ada Jeager yang berlari dengan pedang terangkat, mengamuk menghabisi sisa tubuh Kaiju dengan menusuk-nusuknya. Pedang Susano’o, demikian kakak beradik Uchiha menyebutnya, yang tersimpan di paha sebelah kiri CF, tempat dimana Sasuke mengendalikannya.

“D2? Melapor!”

Shikamaru dan Temari menghela nafas tertahan. Antara lega dan setengah ngeri, melihat CF masih mencacah Kaiju tak berkepala itu tanpa belas kasihan. 

“D2 melapor. Kami baik-baik saja.”  

-o0o-

**Enam jam kemudian**

Hari ini, Hannibal Chau bergembira. Kakak beradik Itachi Sasuke yang berada dalam mode _berserk,_ mungkin karena merasa harga diri mereka runtuh akibat diserang saat tak berdaya, telah membantai Kaiju kategori 4 tanpa ampun, membuat bagian-bagian tubuh Kaiju bercecer kemana-mana. Ini berarti penghematan besar, ia tak perlu membayar orang untuk memotong-motong mayat Kaiju. Sayangnya, kepalanya mendarat di landasan penerbangan militer Hongkong, yang terlarang untuk dimasuki. Yasahamaru sedikit murka dengan hal itu dan menyuruh duo Uchiha itu bertanggung jawab untuk menyingkirkannya.

D2, setelah Sai dan tim turun ke lapangan, memperbaiki beberapa bagian, menyuplai energi tambahan, mereka mencoba menjalankan D2 kembali. Lebih praktis apabila D2 mengembalikan dirinya sendiri ke pangkalan untuk diperbaiki lebih lanjut, daripada mengarahkan puluhan heli untuk mengangkatnya.

“ _All set_ , D2. Cobalah berdiri.” Sai berkata.

“Oke.” D2 berdiri dengan gerak lambat. “Semua OK. Kecuali status senjata, off.” Lapor Temari.

“Terimakasih, Sai.” Shikamaru berkata lewat radio.

“Segera kembali ke pangkalan.”

“ _Roger.”_

D2 bergerak tertatih menuju pangkalan. Di kejauhan, Shikamaru melihat CF sedang berjalan menuju divisi penelitian Kaiju dengan kepala Kaiju di tangan kanannya. 

“Yeah, bersihkan landasannya, jangan ada yang tersisa, kopral.” Ejek Shikamaru di radio. Tugas bebersih semacam itu memang hanya dilakukan oleh prajurit rendahan, tapi siapa lagi yang bisa menyingkirkan kepala Kaiju sebesar rumah kalau bukan Jeager?

CF mengacungkan jari tengah dengan tangan kiri. Sasuke yang melakukannya.

“Terimakasih karena menolong kami,” suara Kalem Itachi terdengar.

“ _Ditto._ Kalian juga menolong kami.” Temari menjawab.

“Katakan pada Yashamaru, aku mampir ke pantai.” Potong Shikamaru tiba-tiba, membuat Temari dan semua yang mendengar terkejut. Ia memberikan kode keada Temari untuk melangkahkan D2 agar berbelok ke pantai, menjauhi pangkalan.  Yashamaru dan Sai langsung menyerapah di radio, tapi Shikamaru tak peduli. Kakak beradik Uchiha pura-pura tak mendengar dan CF kembali ke pangkalan.    

Di pantai berpasir, D2 dalam posisi duduk, dengan mesin mati, Shikamaru membuka lubang palka di kepala D2. Ia memanjat keluar pertama. Temari menyusul di belakangnya.

Shikamaru melepas helmnya, bernafas lega. Hembusan angin pantai dan wangi asin air laut menyerbu seluruh inderanya.  Burung camar laut berkaok-kaok, seolah tak terganggu dengan kejadian semalam.

“Keningmu terluka.” Sahut Temari. Ia juga telah melepas helmnya. Rambut keemasannya yang dikuncir rapat, melambai-lambai ringan diterpa angin laut. Membuat Shikamaru terpesona sejenak.

_Seolah-olah, hanya ada Kurenai dan Asuma seorang. Padahal…_

“Hanya lecet.” Shikamaru menjawab pendek, hanya menyeka keningnya. 

Ia melangkah mengitari kepala Kaiju bagian belakang, membuka tempat penyimpanan flare gun dan perlaralatan survival darurat yang memang terdapat di sana. Ada plester metalik yang menempel di penutup tempat penyimpanan. Shkamaru menarik plester itu, satu pak sigaret dan korek api logam berada di baliknya.

Temari ternganga.  

Shikamaru dengan cuek merobek bungkus rokoknya. “Mau?” Ia bahkan menawari Temari.

Tema langsung menggeleng dengan wajah terperangah. “Kapan kau…”

“Waktu mengobrol dengan Sai pertama kali. Aku menyelipkannya. Jangan bilang padanya, ya.” Shikamaru mulai menyalakan sebatang. Lalu merebahkan diri di atas kepala D2.

“Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan di sini?” Temari menatap cakrawala. Memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu terkejut dengan segala ulah Shikamaru yang diluar dugaan.

“Melihat awan.” Jawab Shikamaru pendek.

“Santailah sedikit, Temari. Semalam sangat melelahkan.”

Temari ikut merebahkan badan, menatap awan yang berarak. Birunya langit membuat perasaannya rileks. Perlahan-lahan, ia mengendurkan seluruh ototnya yang tegang.

“Terimakasih untuk semalam, patner.” Temari tersenyum.

Shika tersenyum tipis, memperdengarkan decihan pelan, lalu bibirnya menghembuskan asap violet ke udara.

“Ibuku bilang, pelukan itu obat terbaik untuk panik.” Jawab Shika.

Tema tertawa pelan. “Ya. Berpikir yang dangkal-dangkal saja. Jangan libatkan emosi.” Ia mengulang nasihat Shika di awal pertemuan dulu. Meskipun ia harus mengakui, pelukan itu cukup manjur untuk menenangkannya.

“Tidak adil, Tema. Sekarang kau tahu semuanya tentangku.”

_Termasuk tentang Kurenai dan Asuma. Dan juga kebodohanku di masa lalu. Juga penyesalah itu, yang terasa tak berkesudahan._

_Aku tak sempat meminta maaf pada mereka berdua._

Temari termangu sejenak.

“Tapi kau move-on. Menjadi mekanik. Aku juga. Kembali menjadi pilot,”

_Meski dengan blank space._ Lanjut Shikamaru dalam hati.

“Dan,… aku tak tahu kau menyembunyikan rokok disitu.”

Shika tersenyum.

_Mungkin, kita memang cocok._

“Cuacanya bagus. Mau merasakan lidahku?”

“Hah?!” Rona merah langsung memenuhi wajah Temari.

“Maksudku, ini.” Shikamaru memberikan rokoknya yang masih menyala. “Kau tidak berpikir aku ingin menciummu, 'kan?"

“Kurang ajar _._ ” Temari menendang pinggang Shikamaru, membuatnya hampir jatuh dari kepala D2.

“Hei! Kau  mau membunuhku?!”

“Jangan cari perkara, jagoan.”

Di pangkalan, Yashamaru hanya mendesah pelan, meratapi kerusakan yang dibuat dua Jeagernya, sdan juga pekerjaan tambahan membetulkan jaringan-jaringan listrik yang rusak.

Ditatapnya portal ajungan tempat D2 biasa ditempatkan, yang saat ini masih kosong. Satu Jeager-nya masih berada di pantai karena kedua pilotnya ingin bersantai menatap awan dari atas kepala Jeager. 

Dalam hati, ia tersenyum. 

_Awal yang bagus._

_Shika, Tema._

;

;

;

There will be next

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

  

    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic ini adalah pelampiasan kecewaan saya terhadap film Pacific Rim. Saya merasa sayang, konsep mecha sebagus itu tapi aku melihat lubang di sana sini dalam filmnya. Mulai tentang memori, ingatan, neural handshake, bahkan sebutan nama Jeager yang terlalu panjang. Makanya saya melakukan beberapa perubahan di sini. 
> 
> Fic ini akan dibuat berserial, namun masing-masing akan bisa dibaca secara terpisah. Isinya tentu saja akan bercerita sekitar misteri Blank-space Temari, beberapa flashback, dan juga hari-hari para tokoh lainnya sebagai pilot Jeager. SEmoga saya saya terus punya waktu luang untuk menulisnya *kabur.


End file.
